OneShot: Defying Hell's Tormenting Flames
by meijosui
Summary: Post Cannon of Tatsumi and Esdeath's life in the Afterlife.


**meijosui's Authoress Notes:** I Binged on this mini-series… yes, Akame Ga Kill as it was releasing I couldn't get enough of the political themes. It resembles a lot of _Fairy Tail, Bleach, InuYasha_ and _One Piece_ in my opinion but what caught my eye was the Elsa-resqe, General Esdeath. Her brutality in Episode 5 was how much gory and cruel she can be to her prisoners and at the same time be a lovable crush in Episode 10. I Ship Tatsumi with Esdeath only because they died in the same series, but if Tatsumi was alive, I would ship with him with Akame. WOW! I sound like a Weeby Otaku for once. Please Enjoy this One-Shot.

 **Disclaimers:** Tetsuya Tashiro demonstrated an intricate piece of backstories intertwining their growth and each of his characters. He does kill off his main characters but he is bold in that aspect of his storyline.

* * *

 **[** **アカメが** **斬** **る** **!** **]:** **Defying Hell's Tormenting Flames**

By meijosui

A One-Shot of Akame Ga Kill!

The reality of a Revolution is not to be spoken of, not that the ice hydrangea blue Former General of the Imperial arrived at the gates of the afterlife. As she opened her eyes, the tunnel she had reached the end and there the face of Tatsumi awaits her. The Afterlife… it felt real, it is real. She reached out to him like the time she managed to reach out to him on the deserted island.

 _No Tatsumi… it's me Esdeath, take me with you Tatsumi… NO TATSUMI!_

Her mind screamed for his name but to no avail, the boy could not turn around as another force suddenly pulls her away from the light to the dreadful heat. Flames were engulfing them but never consuming them. Screams from the nether realm, there and inferno of the torment of the treacherous damned ones were begging for mercy. Screams from the Northern Tribe, her and her army had once annihilated as an act of revenge for taking her father's life. Screams from the beasts she had cold-bloodedly slaughtered. Finally screams from the Citizens of the Capital from public executions, the Minister, the Child Emperor himself and finally her.

Her father, however, was not tormented. Why is that? The Partas Clan had been know to defy spiritual omens and there only her and her father were in the gates of hell are defying the nature of spiritual punishment. Esdeath smirked sadistically as she re-joined her father, as those screams were a symphony to her ears.

As they embraced one another with a hug, she wrapped her slender arms around her father. The tears of joy continued to flow vigorously from her moist eyes. "My Child…" the Elderly Partas Chief addressed his daughter.

"Father… I thought I'd never see you again." As the General glanced down at her chest the insignia of her Teigu was still present.

He did not answer as he was reaching for an imperial arm. It was Tatsumi's Teigu blade of Incursio. How convenient. Perhaps she could defy Destiny and join Tatsumi now.

"You see, my child I have been waiting for eternity for this." The bearded chief drew a dagger and just as he was about to strike her with Incursio, Esdeath wielded an ice blade in time and slice her father. Shock and mourning consumed her at the same time.

"I didn't think that you, my father would want my retribution here…" Esdeath hissed as the limps fall but it began to regenerate. The disturbing laughter of her father echoed with the screams of the tormented.

"Good, good! Just like her mother who was the Queen of the Partas. You only lack poise, my precious child. I think you should know that you can live forever without the need of using the Teigu." The Elderly Partas mused and bestowed the precious item to her.

"My Teiju remains…" The beauty of the Afterlife is that you cannot be destroyed anymore. You bear the pain of your sins that is unatonable. Esdeath bowed to her father as he rose from his recovery and bestowed the Incursio.

"You write your own afterlife now, my Child." He vanished and all is left was Tatsumi's blade in her hands. She then saw a book that materialised in her other hand. She stepped on a ledge of the fiery furnace of Hell and she read her final pledge to end the torment. She plunged the blade into the rocky ground and Incursio and her ice extinguished the eternal flames. The Incursio armour dodged the brimstones, as the ceiling of the den could not withhold its flames dying. The Ice Queen has delivered her own revolution by destroying hell herself.

The tunnel again, her spirit could feel the mercy of Incursio leading her to the opening. Wait! That's Tatsumi? Esdeath outstretched her arms. Next thing she knows is that the boy's face is wedged in between her bosoms muffling in between the armour. The book fell to the page of where Esdeath had drawn of Tatsumi and her.

"Ugh! Where did you come from?" Tatsumi inquired glaring at the armour, all too familiar armour of the Incursio.

"I'm your real armour, I can't leave without you…" She hastily grabbed the book to shut the page.

Then Tatsumi pushed himself away from her and glared at her mistrustfully. "You know we're both dead, Esdeath…" He said nervously. He could sense her blush from inside of the armoury as she averted her eyes at the distance meadow. She nodded slowly and the Incursio faded. Emerald meets Ice Blue finally.

"So you fought Akame and had a taste of your own retribution…" The former Night Raid stated.

"MmHmm!" Esdeath nodded, "Now I am with you once again. I can see you once again."

The yearning of escaping disappeared as Tatsumi picked up the book from her hand. The mark on her chest was also disappearing as he will let himself had leaned on the tall girl. He latched onto her pure pearly white-laced dress and smiled. Now that this is heaven, there is no reason to think about the past Empire, about neither Jaegers nor Night Raid. There is no reason to hold on to the past of corruption or treachery.

"Now that we're…"

"We're now—" Esdeath smiled and continued, "Go on…"

Tatsumi sighed, "We're in heaven now, I have no reason to run away from anyone or fight against anyone."

Esdeath pressed her lips into Tatsumi and held his waist against her own. This is freedom, knowing that the one you love is safely wrapped in her arms. Nothing, not even Akame can stop them. They rolled and she delved her tongue into his mouth. This was definitely heaven and it was easy since she wasn't religious herself.

"This place, it is so much peaceful with you Tatsumi." Teigu cannot coexist here as there is nothing to fight for, against or protect. "Just how I imagined when I first met you and how I was isolated with you on the island when we teleported for one day."

"I think my feelings are mutual… Esdeath just you and I in the empty valley of heaven" The brunette boy was hypnotised by his own words than he rested on her shoulders. There was nothing to stop them from being together.

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
